


After all these years

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Cheating, F/M, NSFW, Toys, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dont do it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just some super self-indulgent fantasy shit that I used Jumin Han for. I think its p ooc but at the same time I think I found a good balance between his canon character and what I want of his character or what I think he is.  
> Anyways enjoy~ this takes place close to a decade after you join the RFA.  
> also this isnt related to my Jumin breakup fic, but its seemed to have been heavily implied. that wasnt my intention but if you wish to think that, be my guest.

You wither from his grip and try to slip away, well you acted like you were trying to but truthfully you were excited about the situation at hand.

Ok, well excited, full of want, full of lust- yes, but also there was the voice in your head screaming _“Oh god I shouldn’t be doing this, why am I doing this?!”_

“We have an hour,” you hear him say as he grabs your hips and carefully places them over the growing bulge in his pants. “Kitten~” he purrs.

FUCK, you missed hearing him call you that, you loved hearing him call you that.

“I wonder…” his voice trailed “do _they_ ever call you that?” he asks, his tone dripping in unrestricted jealousy.

You whine, attempting to keep your voice down as he continues to rub your clit through your underwear. _NO, of course NOT. No one called you that except him._

You hear him chuckle, pressing his body more onto yours, enjoying how soaked your underwear was getting with every passing second.

You whither and whine even more, closing your legs tightly around his hand and attempting to grip at the wall or anything really.

“If you keep getting this worked up, your hair and makeup will get messed up, (MC)”

Shit, he was right. Your makeup and hair had taken 3 hours and a team of 3 people to do, and now it was all going to fall apart and melt because of a fuck behind the venue. You take in a deep breath and try to compose yourself, in an attempt to at least stop working up such a sweat. But at that moment you feel two fingers get shoved into your pussy and instantly hitting that sweet spot he was so familiar with.

You let out a yelp and instantly start to melt again, your head hanging low and your hips slowly moving with his hand trying to ride out the feeling, trying to get even closer to your climax.

You hear him laugh, probably at how weak you still were for everything he did. But he’d definitely learned and practiced these past few years, and you cant help but crack a smile when you hear that laugh.

He suddenly take out his fingers and turns you around to face him- “Still so beautiful” he sighs “Even after all these years”. Your face heats up even more, but for different reasons this time. But his face then contorts into a grimace “But your makeup and hair… definitely not something I would’ve chosen. Did _they_ choose it for you?

_No, we agreed on everything together._

“Its too much for you, you should’ve chosen something simpler, more refined darling” he then looks down to your figure, “But your dress is perfect” he smiles carefully placing his lips on your neck.

**_WAIT_ **

**_FUCK SHIT_ **

**_NO! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE MARKS EVERYONE WILL SEE!_ **

“Just rush over and cover it with makeup, kitten” your hear him chuckle, continuing to mark your skin.

And you cant help it, you cant fucking help it, you wrap your arms around him and tug at his hair, continuing to sink into his actions.

He parts from you after a minute and examines the mark he’s left on you, definitely not as dark as he could’ve done, but maybe its because he knew it would’ve upset you more if he left it how he used to.

“I cant even remember…” he sighs, avoiding your gaze. “Christ, I cant even remember if I left you or you left me, (MC)”

You feel tears make their way into your eyes, clouding your vision. You remember the night you had walked out on him. It was you, you would never forget that day, the actions that led up to everything exploding. That day still haunted you and you hated how it’d still affect you.

“Oh! NO! no, no, no! please don’t cry!” you hear him plead, his hands gently wiping the tears from your face, all the dominance and force seeming to be something that never happened. “Even if the makeup isn’t to my liking, you still have to look beautiful as always today. You’ll never want to forget this day, I don’t want you to ever forget this day. Your happiest day, no?” he leans down to kiss you and you so desperately want to lock lips with him, be he avoids your lips and gives you a curt kiss on the cheek. “Not even your lipstick can be out of place, love”

You attempt to fan your face to dry your sweat and tears, but you look back up to Jumin, softly smiling at you.

Jumin…

Jumin Han, the most eligible, most prominent, most sought out bachelor even after all these years. He’d tried to date people after you left, you remember, you shamelessly still had jealousy eat away at you every time you saw he had a new significant other. But now after, how many was it? How many years? He still looked at you that same way he did the first time you showed up at his apartment.

You feel more tears begin to spill out and you let your emotions spill out as you go and kiss him.

It surprised him, but you quickly feel him smile under your kiss, and he goes along with it. After all it was you who initiated it, and he would enjoy a kiss youd given as much as he could.

 _I’ll just reapply it._ You promise, emptily, to yourself.

He goes and forces in his tongue and you eagerly accept it, both of your kisses devolving from there; becoming completely nasty and unrefined.

You let your hands make their way down to his waist, carefully caressing the covered bulge, and he did the same, letting his hands return to your soaked underwear under your dress.

“How long have you even been with them?” He pants

_3? Almost 4 years? Probably…_

He sighs and continues to toy with you as you begin to try to lift a leg.

“That’s only a year more than us, and you’re letting yourself become theirs…”

You ignore his mumbles and zip open his pants.

“Do you even really love them?!” He suddenly growls lifting you up and pinning you against the wall, your legs instinctively going and wrapping around his waist.

_Of course you did! Or else you wouldn’t have agreed to this whole wedding!_

“Yet… here you are… or should I say here we are, kitten.”

God… he sounded so sad. He sounded so full of defeat you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, but the familiar cock rubbing against your area quickly kicked those thoughts out of your mind.

“Are you simply doing this because you’ve gotten older?” He almost barks, anger quickly enveloping his words. “You know I was always waiting for you, no matter what.” He says thrusting at you, you moan and throw your head back, trying to pay attention to his words, but your mind becoming mush with every action he made. “You don’t have to settle with them (MC)! I’ll still love you after everything! I still love you after everything!”

 _Oh. there it was._ There was the final confession you always knew was coming, the final confession you dreaded since the day you left. But a confession you were well aware would come and hit you any day, and all you could think of was to those last two relationships of his that you had ruined. _YOU._ On those nights when you had been weak and were so fixated on trying to have fun; somehow you’d ended up waking up in his bed to his significant other shouting at him. And both times you remember how unfazed he was at the unrequited emotions being flung at him, so unfazed he had a small smile plastered on his face.

You hated it. You hated how he’d still leave his whole life for you with just a few simple words, with just a phone call, with just a small touch of the hand and a meaningful stare into the eyes.

Thankfully you hadn’t went running back to him with your current partner though, but you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t almost dialed his number on a weak night or two, all this time.

But you loved him- fuck, you meant them. The person who was most likely anxiously waiting for you at the end of the aisle, pacing and probably thinking back to you, worrying for you. You loved them with all your heart; they were just what you needed. Not completely what you wanted, but close, what was a detail here and there? They were just what you needed now, and probably for the rest of your life, hopefully, and you were so thankful you had them.

But it was another who was currently thrusting at you; giving a growl as he buries his face into the crook of your neck, and you pull his hair exactly how he had taught you all that time ago, you had never forgotten.

He goes and slips your underwear off, white and lacey, you specifically got them to match with the dress so you could surprise your partner later that night.

“Ill consider this a final parting gift.” He says, Quickly stuffing them into his pocket.

And you cant muster out a response before he forcefully shoves his dick into you. You throw your head back, almost cumming from just it being inserted to you.

“I take it they don’t take care of you like I do~”

_Shit, no they didn’t. no one was ever able to amount to you. Or maybe it just because you thought they couldnt, because you didnt believe they could._

He continues ramming into you, his pace increasing with every thrust, his temperament being lost with every shove against the wall.

“No one treats you like I do” he groans, propping you up, leaning back a little, outstretching his left and gripping at your throat.

Your breathing begins to falter as he gets even rougher with you, you grip at the wrist which contained your throat. Had he learned more? Or was this all his pent up feelings finally being taken out on you?

He leans back even more, observing your expression as he continues to fuck you hard, and inhibiting your breath. You were probably becoming a nice shade of dark pink by now.

“You’ll never get anyone like me Kitten. I know youll remember that. And we both know you know that.”

_You did know that._

He gives a final thrust into you and you feel his cum spill inside and you feel like you were supposed to cum but it wasn’t clicking, it wasn’t following through, your eyes were rolling to the back of your head and you couldn’t find your release or your breath.

Jumin pants a couple of times before looking back up, breathing out a small expression of surprise before finally releasing your throat. You feel yourself go limp and your whole body shakes and jerks, if he hadn’t been holding you you woudve been on the ground. You buck your hips as if hes still fucking you, and ride out the orgasm looking up the sky and seeing white, your tongue hanging out and your mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

Out of it, you were completely out of it for what seemed forever but it mustve been 30 seconds before you finally got your breath back and started to come back to reality by Jumin’s gentle reassurances.

You felt his hands gently pet your sides, and you could feel him wrap you up in his arms, whispering sweet things about how well you were, how good you were and how much he loved you, giving you small kisses here and there coaxing you to come back to reality. He held you so tight, so tight it made you think you would fall apart at any moment if he loosened his grip even a little. Fuck, even after all these years he remembered that sweet, careful aftercare the both of you had done countless times. It was so ingrained in your relationship even with everything else that was fucked up.

You stay there in his arms, limp and panting, for what seemed hours before you’re able to wrap your arms around him, and you hear him sigh the moment you do, his head resting on your shoulder. The warmth he gave pressed against your neck definitely comforting you, but also encouraging your feelings of regret.

“Ah” you hear him say “I almost forgot why I called you over here” he says reaching into his pocket.

He takes out a little box and hands it to you, and you open it to reveal a small vibrator.

“I wont care if you scream or shout at me at how stupid this is but I wanted to try to give it to you anyways.”

You crack a smile at his comment, your heart and stomach doing a flip at the sight of the thing. It was obvious it was remote controlled. You really shouldn’t do this… but it seemed so… forbidden so taboo, so disgusting. It didnt help you also knew the meaning behind the gift either, a symbol of who really still _owned_ you. You shudder at your analysis and thoughts of the gift, you knew that he knew you would know the meaning behind the little pink egg. It only made your heart beat faster, not letting those thoughts at the back of your head pleading and shouting at you to stop to be processed and acted out.

You take it and go to put it in with a small giggle, quickly trying to wipe away the cum from all over your legs, thank god the dress is white too.

You look back up after its in and see his smile. That naughty smile he loved giving you whenever you complied with something he said or did, and you couldnt help but let your own smile widen a little on seeing it. You go and pull his head towards you and kiss him, you needed to, god you needed that kiss. But he separates from you quickly after; “I don’t care if you still don’t love me. Ill always love you, (MC).” He says “now, I think we both need to go clean up.”

He goes to kiss your forehead and you continue to hug him, trapping him in your arms. _Did you love him? You wanted to scream and shout at him that you still did, or maybe whisper it, whisper it so quietly he wouldnt be able to hear it, a whisper simply for your own benefit and good. The 3 words were on the tip of your tongue, but you didn’t want to love him anymore. You wished you never had to leave this spot, this position, though You didn’t want to have to go down the aisle, but you didn’t want to go and get into his car and run away to be with him. You just wanted to stay right there in that moment, maybe keeping your arms around him this tight would make it happen?_

“(MC). Please.” You hear him plead “You only have 20 minutes before the ceremony”

“You’ll be there, right?” you choke out and he helps you back to your feet, careful to not let you fall from your weak legs

He breaths out a sigh and you hear him chuckle “(MC), I’ll always be there for you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the moment you start walking down the aisle and the moment the flurry of music starts to play, when you feel a small vibration start in your pussy. You almost trip in surprise the moment it starts, but you compose yourself and keep going. Of course this was why he gave it to you, but it excited you all the same.

It continues on the same setting when you get up to the podium and face your partner, god they were beautiful you loved them so much, they were so good for you, they did everything right, they were perfect in every way.

You look out the corner of your eye to the section where the whole RFA was sitting, Zen and Jaehee both on the verge of tears and it made you smile, 707 was also close to crying, you could tell but he was trying to hard to stifle everything, and Yoosung just seemed happy to be there, bless his kind heart. God, you loved them all, they were your family all these years, you gave your whole heart to them, all of them would be there for you no matter what. Even with the whole Jumin thing, they all of course distanced from him, but it didn’t matter to him, you were all still friends, you were all still members of an association.

The moment everyone sits down the vibration increases a notch. You shut your legs even tighter and turn to face your partner.

“Are you alright?” they ask

You nod hurriedly and the ceremony begins.

It takes about 10 minutes before you hear them say “I do”.

Fuck, you’d zoned out because of the vibrator. You whip your head up to face them, the words on the tip of your tongue and the vibrator increases again. You clench your teeth, attempting to ignore it, shit you were such an idiot for agreeing to this, and now you were taking too long to answer. You could already imagine that smug smirk making its way onto Jumin's face, but quickly being silenced to his ever constant public poker face. You glance off to the room; fuck that was even worse it looked like you were having second guesses, no no no no no, this was horrible this looked terrible. You could see everyone’s worried and confused expressions. _Jumin Han you horrible man._ you wanted to think, but all you could think was  _you fucking idiot youre enjoying this._

“I do!” you finally force yourself to sputter out as the vibrator goes full throttle.

Theres a wave of cheers and music begins playing again, and they kiss you passionately, as you try to contain the small orgasm. And the kiss was good the kiss was theirs, it was how they always kissed you, but it wasn’t the kiss you were wanting at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT ENCOURAGE CHEATING!! I DO NOT TOLERATE CHEATING IN REALITY- I AM A POLYAMOUROUS PERSON AND I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SUPPORT ANY OF THESE ACTIONS IN REALITY.  
> PLEASE DO NOT THINK YOU CAN HAVE OR SHOULD HAVE A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THIS IN REAL LIFE.  
> THIS IS SIMPLY A FANTASY PIECE TO BE ENJOYED IN A FICTIONAL SENSE.  
> please talk to your partner about any issues or feelings between the two of you, communication is key and if you do not feel comfortable in the situation please seek help.  
> Anyways please leave critique~ I barfed this out instead of doing hw. I appreciate all comments even if they're harsh


End file.
